


A regular Ionian

by orphan_account



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Cultural References, Gen, Lore Study, Mild Gore, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He has heard about it. How fellow Ionians despise him and everything he represents. How they say he is the exception to the rule. A wolf among the lambs in such a peaceful country.Jhin smiles calmly, because he knows better.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	A regular Ionian

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know much about the lore but has that stopped me EVER? Hah you wish

Jhin doesn't even want to think about his first attempts at art.

They weren't dull, far from it. Passion is something he has never lacked. He may have not had the finesse, the proper tools, a refined technique.

Passion comes naturally to him. That is what makes him an artist, after all.

Fools would ask him, when he was finally imprisoned, why he chose that form of art. Jhin would answer, a calm smile on his lips, that he had tried. He knows how to play many instruments. He writes poetry and drama. He knows his way around a regular canvas.

He has too much passion, though. Passion to spare. Music and poetry make it better, but don't do the trick. He doesn't feel accomplished as an artist through them. He always wants more. His artistic desires always thrive for more.

All he needed was to try.

He has heard about it. How fellow Ionians despise him and everything he represents. How they say he is the exception to the rule. A wolf among the lambs in such a peaceful country.

Jhin smiles calmly, because he knows better. And he could only been Ionian. Everything about his work screams Ionian. Everything about him. They are all like him, they are just too narrow minded to realise.

Ionia is calm, that much is known by everyone. Known by its peaceful people, who avoid conflict as much as possible, that dedicate their lives to better themselves, to illumination, to self fulfillment. Home to great philosophers, and artists. He is just one of them. A regular Ionian.

Just a man trying to be the best at what he does, and to enjoy the journey altogether.

Even his weapon is characteristically Ionian. Whisper offers the slight recoil he craves, magic vibrating inside, delicately touching every piece. Even when his canvases aren’t breathing anymore, magic keeps doing its work. From his mind, to his audience. Giving death a whole new meaning, a whole new purpose. Making boring beings into beautiful pieces. Making them bloom, and blooming himself alongside them.

He thinks about both the Kinkou and the Shadow Order, both of them teaching about both philosophy and fighting techniques. It’s dull, Jhin thinks. Not that he doesn’t get the appeal. There is something definitely very Ionian about being both self centered and relying on structures. That part, he doesn’t share with them.

He cleans his weapon once, twice, three times, four times. He reloads the same way, slowly, carefully. That’s the only way it feels good. The only way it feels actually ready.

Everything is ready to share his work to the world, yet again. He looks at his new work, pleased with himself, the ironlike smell not bothering him. The sight of a contorted face, or skin parting, breaking, and taking new forms than a human carcass would never allow if it wasn’t for him and his artistic expertise. He drums his fingers on the plate on his arm, once, twice, three times, four times.

Perfect.

Authorities will find the body hours later. Four hours later, if his calculations are correct. And they usually are. They will shriek in horror, wondering how could Ionia birth someone like him, a beast, the Golden Demon, disturbing such a peaceful place with his violent quest.

Khada Jhin knows better, though. As he breathes in, enjoying his own art to the fullest, he feels at peace. 

He is just a regular Ionian, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Jhin is not even my fave but he is so EASY to write? Maybe it's bc he is OOC hahaha I hope not
> 
> As always, kudos>bookmarks>reviews
> 
> My fanfic sideblog (on tumblr) is @prayforfroot  
My main one is @eskuhotzak


End file.
